Four of A Kind
Four of A Kind is the first episode of the series Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide. Plot The episode opens up in a nearly destroyed Tree Town, Cuddles begins narrating everything that caused all this destuction, it then flashbacks to about a month ago, where Sniffles gave Flippy some headphones in order for Flippy to stop flipping out into his murderous evil side. At the night before the incident, Flippy looks at his memories and he still feels okay, then he puts on his headphones. Days have passed and Flippy still seems fine. Later, Lifty and Shifty are seen running away, but it was a stupid idea because Shifty took Flippy's headphones and Flippy nearly flips out but immediately snaps out of it but does flip out and flip back several times. He can't take it so his evil version comes out of him and attacks him soon after, smashing the headphones. But instead of killing Lifty and Shifty, he started a blackout and the tree friends gasp as everyone ran outside and try to find a way out. Evil Flippy captures 16 tree friends (Including the real Flippy) and Cuddles was lucily able to evade capture along with Russell and Cro-Marmot, while Giggles and Lumpy didn't hear anything about it and nearly got killed, luckily Spendid swooped in just in time and brought them to the others. Cuddles is thrilled to see Giggles okay and starts kissing her repeatedly, Lumpy then asked Cuddles and Giggles to stop kissing and leave the town. Evil Flippy doesn't see them. It then cuts to the modern day, Cuddles, Giggles and Lumpy have since been in hiding, as Evil Flippy has been looking for them, they've also been looking for some way to escape Evil Flippy for good, they eventually find a secret door, which upon opening it, transports them through a portal to another dimension. They end up in the human world, in the city of Budeligh Town. This episode is unfinished. Quotes Quotes 1 *What appears to be a billboard of Tree Town is shown* Cuddles: Tree Town, most known for it's beautiful forests, outstanding community and resdidents that despite getting killed in the most sickening ways, somehow get revived and carry on their lives as if nothing ever happened. *the scenes shifts to Tree Town, engulfed in flames* Cuddles: All of that completly destroyed in the span of a single day. Now, I know what you're thinking, how did this happen? Well, it's a long story. *flashback* Cuddles: It all started with my friend Flippy, you see, he sorta has a problem that causes him to "flip" out everytime he see something that reminds him of war, this evil part of Flippy which many has called "Flipqy" is a socialpathic freak that kills everyone in it's path, luckily, about a month ago, Sniffles gave Flippy some headphones that have somehow made him more calmer, because of this, he was unable to flip out, we thought we could finally go on with our lives, turns out we couldn't be more wrong. Quotes 2 Shifty: We did it! High five bro! Lifty: Woohoo! *Lifty and Shifty run off, with their stolen goods in hand* Flippy: Come back... W-Wait a second... M-My headphones, don't tell me they took my headphones!!! *starts panicing* Y-Yeah, this fine... I- *starts flipping out but snaps out of it immediately* Oh no... *begins to flip out and flip back repeatedly* Agh! No, please, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! *screams as his evil half comes out of him in a fashion that is clearly extremely painful for him* *Lifty and Shifty stop running* Lifty/Shifty: *in unison* What the... Flippy: Ugh... *notices his evil half* Evil Flippy: Miss me! Flippy: No... it can't be... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Evil Flippy: *grabs Flippy* Not anymore. *knocks him to the ground, knocking him unconsious, then looks at Lifty and Shifty* As for you... Lifty/Shifty: *in unison* Uh-oh... *Evil Flippy starts walking towards them, Lifty and Shifty start to walk backwards slowly, in the process, Shifty drops Flippy's headphones, breaking them* Lifty: *gulp* We definatly screwed up this time... Shifty: Yeah.. *looks at Evil Flippy* now look, you don't need to kill us, I mean, we're alike, I mean, we're both bad guys and we do the same things, except, me and Lifty steal things and well, you murder people, but still... Quotes 3 *end of flashback* Cuddles: So, that's what happened, long story short, Evil Flippy's rampage left the entire town devastated, thousands dead, many more homeless, and to make matters worst, a majorty of my friends were kidnapped, Toothy, Petunia, Sniffles, even The Mole and Disco Bear. Only six of us made it out alive, however, Russell and Cro-Marmot vanished trying to get help, they've been missing for so long, we have to presume they are dead and sadly, Splendid, who saved Giggles and Lumpy, went back into the town to see if he could save anyone else, we haven't seen him since. So now, it's just Lumpy, Giggles and me. Lumpy: Did you mention my name... Cuddles: What, no, I was just giving the audiance everything that happened till this point. Lumpy: *looks at the screen confused* Uh, what... Cuddles: Nevermind, anyways, have you found something that could be our ticket out of here yet? Lumpy: Sadly no, all the vehicles were destroyed and I don't see Sniffles creating something to get us out of here since he got captured. Cuddles: Aw, well, I hope you find it soon, cause not gonna lie, I'm beginning to lose hope. Evil Flippy might find us soon and if that happens, we're done for. Giggles: We'll be alright Cuddles, even if we don't end up finding a way outta here, we'll still have each other. Cuddles: Yeah, I guess you're right. Category:Episodes